


【四卡】 秽土

by ShiRoooo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 微量四玖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiRoooo/pseuds/ShiRoooo
Summary: ＊原著背景，婚内出轨，师生，未成年，边缘性行为，慎入＊ooc和所有肮脏污秽属于我＊24水门×13-14卡，逻辑死文笔渣，童车有＊举世皆直四卡独弯，冠冕堂皇全程高虐
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, 四卡
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. 【四卡】 秽土 1-3

1  
旗木卡卡西此刻动弹不得。  
“卡卡西你果然……鸣人……你到现在都没发现你救的这个人、你的老师在透过你看某个人的影子吗？”他那被刻在慰灵碑上的伙伴，此刻用世间最怜悯的目光看向他的学生，嘴里却吐出令他动弹不得的言灵。  
“啊，我知道，我是可以超越我父亲、卡卡西老师的师父——四代目火影的人，所以……”这是挡在他身前的人正直、阳光、不带一丝阴暗的回答。  
好了，不要再说了，这一切不是鸣人应该知道的，求求你带土。  
明明这么想着却无法开口。  
因为带土已经说了。  
“那告诉你一点你不知道的，为了村子牺牲的英雄，木叶的金色闪光，你的父亲，在你的母亲怀孕期间诱奸自己未成年的学生……也或者是放纵自己被未成年的学生诱惑，和他成为了见不得光的情人。你敬爱的老师，每分钟都在用那样的目光看着你，在你身上寻找他见不得光的情人的影子。”  
“……”沉默。  
“假的吧？”而后击碎沉默。  
“卡卡西老师，这是假的吧？”  
而他只能回应以沉默。

这一天终于来了，被掩藏在黑暗中肮脏污秽不可告人的秘密终于被挖出来了，明晃晃的摆在最不应该知道的人面前。  
他们的末日。

2  
这一切不知该从何说起。  
也许应该从琳死去那一天。  
当十三岁的旗木卡卡西又一次从噩梦中惊醒，右手还残留着同伴心口温热黏腻的触感，月光从窗帘的夹缝间泄露，照亮了伏睡在床边的人一头金发。  
大概有什么东西自眼角滑落。  
有所感知一般，波风水门醒了，“卡卡西……没事了，我来了，老师来晚了。”  
老师抓住他的手——右手——一瞬间破除了所有可怕的幻觉，可他还在颤抖。  
“老……老师……水门老师……”旗木卡卡西僵直着，随后整个人落入水门怀中。  
“对不起……没事了，不要怕……我在这里。”有什么东西打湿了卡卡西右肩的衣服。  
是水门老师的眼泪。  
旗木卡卡西伸手牢牢抓住了他最后可依靠的一点光。

从那一天起，木叶忙碌的四代火影每周都要抽出两三个晚上，带着食材来到他仅剩的学生家里。  
这里他很熟悉，自他成为忍者后没少拜访曾住在这里的木叶白牙，朔茂前辈去世后也偶尔和同事一起来关照他的遗孤。  
如今仿佛回到那个时候，不同的是那孩子已经长成了少年，眼中却失去了光彩。  
水门给卡卡西放了一个月的假，之后打算调到暗部安排在自己身边——直到卡卡西走出来为止都不会让他离村做任务了。  
烤秋刀鱼的香气多多少少有些诱人，卡卡西从房间里探出头来。  
“对不起老师……我刚刚醒过来。忙了一天还要麻烦您……”  
“今天没什么事来着，睡得好吗？”把两人份的鱼装盘，一旁的汤也快好了。  
“还好，差不多可以销假回岗了。”卡卡西拿出空碗，却突然被水门的手指戳了戳眼下的青黑。  
“没关系的，最近各村都在修养生息，没什么委托，也不需要上战场。”接过碗筷的水门示意卡卡西坐着休息。  
“之后我打算让你到暗部，暗部的任务可不简单，恐怕能好好休息的时间只有现在了哦。”虽然只打算让卡卡西留作护卫，但当下还是要先让他安心修养。  
卡卡西应了一声，说着自己会努力之类的话，还是盛起了汤。  
两个人的晚饭非常简单，一句两句唠着村子里的近况，偶尔也会提起三代目的老来忘和玖辛奈的新爱好。  
日常、温暖、干燥的气息充斥着这间旧宅，可这一切在水门走后就会消失，就好像被秽土转生者终化为尘埃。  
但今天不一样，因为水门离开时狠狠的抱住了卡卡西。  
“卡卡西，我要当父亲了。”他说，“以后要成为孩子的老师好好教导他噢。”

卡卡西忘了自己是怎么目送水门离开的，他欣慰着——为他家庭幸福美满的老师，而他痛苦着——为已几乎失去一切的自己。  
他为新生命的降生而感到喜悦，却为即将到来的不可避免的失去而恐慌——有了孩子的话，水门老师还可以像现在一样吗？  
他几乎厌恶这样的自己，竟然嫉妒一个还未降生的生命。  
卡卡西抱着自己倒在玄关的地板上，指甲嵌进皮肉，疼痛感使他终于泪流满面。

这时大门打开了——被大概是落下了什么东西所以折返的人，月光映着那人的金发，一如那个夜晚卡卡西自噩梦中醒来。  
“抱歉……卡卡西？”水门冲过来将他抱起，“对不起卡卡西，老师不应该……”给你这么大的压力。  
“不是老师的错……我只是，太高兴了。”也太难过了。  
不可言喻的感觉爬上水门心头，他明明白白的听出来这口是心非，隐隐约约的感受到卡卡西未说出口的某种痛苦。而后被这样的痛苦紧紧攥住心脏。  
“……老师不会走的。”  
这一晚水门没有回家，一如往后无数个夜晚。

3  
而真正开始质变是在之后某一天，那时玖辛奈已怀孕五个月，水门在妻儿与学生之间竭力保持着某种平衡。  
他很累，但无论哪一方都无法割舍。他是玖辛奈的丈夫，也是卡卡西的光。而本不应有的重担必将扭曲一切。  
就像现在他不知为何在房间里设下结界，就像卡卡西不知为何突然给他的拥抱——带着沐浴露的香气。  
在他终于忍不住吻上自己学生的唇那一瞬间，一切都不一样了。  
他们唇舌纠缠，肌肤相亲，几个月以来禁欲的身体轻易被点燃。  
他吻过卡卡西细长的脖子，舌头濡湿了少年的胸脯和小腹，一路来到未发育完的某处。  
十三岁的孩子初识情欲，幼芽颤颤巍巍的吐出液体，被他含住的时候卡卡西发出惊叫，身体曲成漂亮的形状，抓住他的头发大口的喘息。  
口腔包裹住大半柱身，舌头滑过伞头的缝隙，然后将分泌出的液体连同剩余的柱体整个吞进喉咙，再缓缓吐出。  
“啊……不行……”临界点时卡卡西抽搐着要从水门嘴里逃出来，第一次的身体根本承受不住口舌的刺激，还没来得及退出就脱力了泻在水门口中。  
水门带着卡卡西的液体吻住他，唾液带着腥味使卡卡西微微皱起眉头。  
卡卡西已经要窒息了，但这窒息感来源于一种满足感、安全感与肉欲的交织——总的来说是因幸福而窒息的。  
他感到自己脱力窒息的身体被水门翻过朝下，正面是织物柔软的触碰到刚刚被水门亲吻过的肌肤，背面是水门温热的躯体，就这样整个人被包裹着，不禁发出微弱的呻吟。  
腰被抬起，卡卡西猜想接下来会发生什么，但水门并没有那么做——因为他的学生还只有13岁。水门并起卡卡西的双腿，腿间柔软的皮肉包裹着他，纯白的背影细腻的皮肤和他鼻息间沐浴露的味道一样。  
他缓缓耸动着腰，在学生的腿间安慰自己。  
而卡卡西，潮水一样的快感来源于水门用他的腿泄欲本身。  
他配合着老师的动作不断轻哼着，感受那人落在他耳畔逐渐急促的呼吸和肩颈上密集的吮吸，忍不住在腿间越发濡湿的时候回头与水门交换了一个极深的吻。  
之后在水门猛烈的撞击和带着鼻音的亲吻下，卡卡西的快感达到最高点，他失禁了。  
睡意顷刻间吞没了他，合眼前只记得水门轻声的道歉，“抱歉……接下来的事情交给我吧。”

卡卡西从没有睡得这么好过，醒来的时候是早晨，身下的床单是干净的，他想象着水门昨夜轻手轻脚地洗净他的身体，把他放在铺了被子的地上，再从壁橱里翻出新的床单。  
卡卡西对着天空笑了，今天是晴天，和水门一样的颜色。然后想到了水门未出生的孩子，是否会和他一样的开朗温柔。  
然后想到了玖辛奈。  
一切便戛然而止。


	2. 【四卡】 秽土 4-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊原著背景，婚内出轨，师生，未成年，慎入  
> ＊ooc和所有肮脏污秽属于我  
> ＊24水门×13-14卡，逻辑死文笔渣，童车有  
> ＊举世皆直四卡独弯，冠冕堂皇全程高虐  
> 本章开头肉渣，微量四玖不打tag

4  
距离两个人第一次发生关系已经过去三个多月，水门保持着一周两三次的频率宿在卡卡西家，腿根、臀瓣、手或者口舌，却从没有更深入过。  
水门知道卡卡西最快乐的时候不是被自己安慰的时候，而是自己在他的身体上发泄时——即使自己的行动从生理上无法带给卡卡西一丝快感。  
当他用卡卡西柔软的臀肉包裹住自己慢慢抽插时，这个刚刚经历过射精的少年会发出不同于高潮时的惊叫的叹息，目光迷离而满足。少年的手臂会温柔的缠绕住他的脖子，抚摸他的脊背，在最情动时与他深吻，自胸腔深处发出满足呻吟，甚至整个身体都在抽搐。  
身体分明得不到刺激，却从老师对自己的欲望中得到“我真实的活着、幸福的拥有着某个人”的认知，进而将这种认知与某种心理上的快感重合起来——想通了这一层的水门更加无法从他的学生身边离开。  
但他也无法否认，每一次带着罪恶感的情事过后，自己也有某种满足，是因为“拯救了自己仅剩的学生”的使命感，或者是更深处的某种作为火影不应言说的欲望——他确确实实被卡卡西所吸引。  
“所谓的责任感、使命感、对学生的爱，统统都只是借口而已噢。”那个深处的欲望这么告诉他。  
仿佛出现幻听的水门露出一丝苦笑，八月的阳光多少有些刺目。  
火影室的门被敲响，水门转过靠椅后站起，来人是趁着午休来探望的三代目。  
“您来了。”正好在这种时候遇到三代目，水门一阵心虚。  
“最近的事情我有听说一些……”  
完了，只是听个开头水门就感到大事不妙。  
“卡卡西那孩子最近似乎活泼一些了，在玖辛奈怀孕的时候还要顾及这么麻烦的事情，你们夫妇真是辛苦了。”  
紧绷的神经放松下来，“毕竟是我的学生，某种程度上我也是他最后的家人了。”  
“……你就是太温柔了。”  
实际上可能是太残忍了，水门这么想着。  
“别什么担子都放在自己肩上，”三代缓缓吐出一个烟圈，“还有两个月就到预产期了，万分小心，其他的事情交给我也没关系。”  
这个担子沉重又甜蜜呢。  
三代走后的火影室寂静无声，今天轮班的护卫暗部也没有卡卡西，水门靠在窗户上，阳光灼烧着“四代目火影”几个红字。  
自己对这段关系究竟是怎么定义的？说是拯救学生，却又像是沉迷欲望的借口；说是沉迷欲望，又像是苦中作乐，假装肩上从未有过这份重担。  
一开始就不应该走到那一步，但却不得不走到那一步——他无法忽视孤身一人的卡卡西伸出的手。  
“卡卡西和玖辛奈同时掉进水里，你会先救哪一个？”内心深处忽然冒出这样的疑问。  
水门把这个问题抛出大脑，转身面对阳光，和他所深爱的木叶。

5  
今日轮休的银发暗部换上了普通的上忍制服，连着面罩的长袖内衫巧妙遮住了身上的红印——每一次去暗部更衣室换衣甲时都要非常小心的遮盖的痕迹。  
晴朗下午的木叶图书馆人并不多。  
卡卡西靠在书架上，手上是一本《人体构造：生殖系统》——初开窍的男孩子也会好奇为何同性之间会有那么强烈的吸引。  
目录开篇介绍的是女性，直白的剖面图和学术性的文字，而后是关于妊娠。  
玖辛奈。  
这个名字又一次刺痛了卡卡西。  
“卡卡西君，今天轮休吗？”恰好路过的人是医疗部的中忍，在一次任务中合作过的男人，“哎呀，卡卡西君也到了要了解这些的年纪……哦，这个内容的话，说起来四代目的夫人好像怀孕了呢。”  
“嗯。”  
“哎呀呀，卡卡西君也很关心师母呢。”  
“玖辛奈夫人是很好的人。”可是我不好。  
我在用这个无辜的女人的预产期，计算我和她丈夫这段背德关系的死期。  
稍微有些聒噪的男人走开了。  
书页的一角轻微的褶皱了。  
离开图书馆时是傍晚，今天水门老师不会来。  
卡卡西有些恍惚的走在街上，脑子里徘徊着前列腺、性取向异常之类的词汇，直到肚子发出惨叫。  
他觉得自己也许真的生病了。  
街道上来来往往是幸福的家长给刚刚放学的孩子买团子——他曾经有过的。  
几个小孩子结伴奔向公园的滑梯——他曾经有过的。  
险些撞到他的是今年刚刚毕业的下忍和队友一起追捕那只黑猫——他曾经有过的。  
今天的木叶村笼罩在夕阳里，热闹而平和。  
而这一切都依赖于他的光——他的光不是他一个人的，是玖辛奈的，是整个木叶的。  
他的光爱他，也爱自己的妻子，爱着整个木叶。  
他自己，只是其中之一，而已。

6  
漩涡玖辛奈看着厨房里自己丈夫忙碌的背影，而这背影偶尔也属于那个少年。  
“说起来，平时不是可以让卡卡西君过来家里吗？老是两头也太累啦。”她试着提议。  
“……嗯，也不是不可以，不过卡卡西偶尔睡得不安稳，过来这边会吵到你啦。”  
丈夫的回答有微妙的停顿。  
“啊……虽然好像是这样，现在我每天都很多眠，睡着的时候九尾那家伙还跑到梦里来捣乱。”连今天的提议也是九尾“捣乱”的结果。  
“等会儿我再给你加固一次封印，时间临近了。”  
眼前这个放下厨具、紧张的跑过来抱住她的男人，什么时候也有了绝对不可以告诉她的秘密。  
而她几乎笃定这秘密与她的丈夫仅剩的学生有关。  
餐间的交谈只围绕即将出世的孩子、琵琶湖前辈的安胎秘方和自来也老师久违的来信，旗木卡卡西的名字是二人间默契不提的禁句。  
【为什么你不继续问下去？那样的解释也可以说得通吗？一个丢下怀孕的妻子、常常借宿在部下家里的男人，为什么你不怀疑？】  
浅寐的玖辛奈在梦中面对被封锁了一切行动的九尾。  
【身上似乎没有留下任何痕迹，但作为妻子，你很清楚他变了不是吗？夫妻之间的事情，你比我清楚。】  
我知道。  
玖辛奈睁开眼，她的丈夫穿着围裙为她盖上薄毯，水池里堆着洗了一半的碗碟。  
玖辛奈展开双臂把她挚爱的人揽入怀中，“这段时间很辛苦吧……”  
她的爱人身上是另一个人的味道。  
“嗯……抱歉，不过我会好好处理的。”水门语气间一反常态的缺少底气。  
“没关系，火影的话就是很忙的，我原谅你了。”她闭着眼不去看水门的表情。  
【为什么不恨？为什么要原谅？你一直深爱的人背叛了你，为什么？】  
因为如果连我都不原谅他，原谅他们，就没有人会原谅他们了。  
九尾，我相信我爱的人，我心疼那个孩子，我即将成为一个母亲，我也不会让你得逞。  
【愚蠢的女人。】  
玖辛奈感受到水门落在她额头上的吻，耳畔随后是碗碟清脆的碰撞声，再睁开眼是她爱着且相信着的人的背影。  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道我在写啥  
> 我对不起玖辛奈，但机智的玖辛奈又一次成功使得九喇嘛传销失败  
> 下章解释土哥斯托卡的秘密（这么一说还有什么好解释的）  
> 预计下章完结


	3. 【四卡】 绘图 7-9+10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊原著背景，婚内出轨，师生，未成年，慎入  
> ＊ooc和所有肮脏污秽属于我  
> ＊24水门×13-14卡，逻辑死文笔渣，童车有  
> ＊举世皆直四卡独弯，冠冕堂皇全程高虐  
> 本章卡卡西打算在自己生日送水门一个带刀的礼物

7  
宇智波带土把自己大半的身体穿透过巨树，气息掩藏得无可挑剔，而最为让他安心的是这座旗木宅周围从没有布置过一个暗部护卫。  
夕阳笼罩的老宅没有意识到此刻它的主人正被注视着，只顾着迎接准时出现的金发男人。  
带土并不奇怪水门的出现，毕竟今天是卡卡西的生日，就在前天中午他还看见玖辛奈挺着肚子把两人份的便当递给轮班护卫的卡卡西，甚至伸手揉了揉他的发顶。  
扫墓，祭奠慰灵碑，执行护卫任务，得到老师和师母的照顾——太过平凡的日子。  
带土这么想着，而树上突如其来的响动拉回了他的注意力，毕竟这里本不该有其他人。  
灰色长袍看不清制服，但面具是暗部标配，那人拿起了相机——这个人在拍什么？  
那是带土一生也不会忘记的一幕，他所敬仰的、成为了火影的老师和卡卡西在接吻，非常熟练、深情而绵长的一吻。  
一瞬间血液冲上他的头顶，他似乎明白了卡卡西房间四周所布下的结界到底是什么作用——并不是为了护卫其中的人，而是为了掩盖那二人的秘密。  
他又想起那个水门班因任务外宿的夜晚，他的老师在琳和自己的起哄下谈起自己的爱情故事时的表情。  
【啊……怎么说呢？我这个人吧其实……嗯……反正那时候红头发的玖辛奈很强，还很耀眼就是了。但是真正认识以后才知道她其实也……嗯……是个需要保护的小姑娘。总之大家都背负着很多东西……】  
曾经在谈起妻子时闪闪发亮的眼睛和甜腻的笑容，这段时间带土不止一次在水门脸上看到过。带土本以为是因为孩子即将出世，但这不能解释水门从卡卡西手里接过便当的瞬间闪过这个表情的原因——不自然的一瞬而已。现在看来一切都明白了，他们只是在人前压制这种情人之间的甜腻气氛而已。  
那为什么今天……？  
来不及多想，达成目的的偷拍者已经离开，带土毫不犹豫的跟了上去。  
数分钟后，树林里多出一具尸体，灰袍下分明是暗部着装，却不是带土所了解的护卫中的任何一个。无论是否是直属成员，这都说明光鲜平和的木叶背后是复杂的政治斗争。随后尸体和相机都被吸收进他的空间里。  
直到做完这一步他才清醒过来，他刚刚所做的是在维护什么。明明只要让这个人送回相机，让这段关系昭之于世——不。  
昔日的水门班，他“死了”，琳死了，仅剩的二人却变成了这样的关系，非常可笑而污秽的、师生之间、已婚男人与未成年男孩之间的情人关系。  
“所以这一切应该由我来亲手打破。”

8  
余晖把卡卡西的发色染成和水门一样的金色，终于结束这一吻的水门稍微向树林的方向看了一眼，但今天无论发生什么他都不想败了卡卡西的兴致。  
他有失去一切也要挽回卡卡西的觉悟，也自信当下绝无人可以威胁到他。  
回过头来卡卡西又带上了面罩，但盖不住发红的耳朵。  
“现在卡卡西还会脸红吗？”太可爱了。  
看着水门突然凑近的脸，卡卡西连眼睛都要红了，“没有。”说着又把头侧到一边。  
肩膀突然多出一个脑袋的重量，水门整个人都扑在了卡卡西身上，“今天老师有一个礼物给你，一生都不会消失的礼物。”  
水门的手掌按在卡卡西心口，微弱的查克拉流动之后，飞雷神的印记透过衣物留在了卡卡西身上。  
“老师也一生都不会离开我吗？”小小的手掌覆在青年的大手上，“这是一生的约定吗？”  
水门没有说话，但卡卡西看懂了那双湛蓝的眼睛，那句未说出口的话，“直到我死。”  
“十四岁生日快乐，我的卡卡西。”  
“今天我也有东西想送给老师。”

直到卡卡西红着脸拿出润滑剂坐在他身上时，水门才明白他的小恋人是什么意思。  
“我知道一直以来老师在担心什么，但是我没关系的。从老师这里获取的太多……所以要付出些东西，我有觉悟了。”  
少年雪白的身体上是他刚刚留下的吻痕，胸口上印着只属于他的记号，手臂上的伤疤是某次任务的遗物，幼芽贴着他的东西颤颤巍巍吐出液体。  
水门有些绝望的捂住眼睛，说实话他经不起卡卡西这么无意识的诱惑，“卡卡西……你没有……”  
“请无论如何不要拒绝我……就当是请求。”  
水门放弃言语抵抗了，他强势的把少年压倒，像往常一样把自己放在少年的臀肉之间。  
卡卡西不知是哪里生出的力气，挣脱出来趴在床上——背对水门的姿势，晶亮的液体顺着他的一根手指流入小穴，勉强塞进一个指节时被水门拿开了。  
——完了。  
水门内心只有这两个字。  
他忍不住顺着刚才的液体开拓卡卡西的身体，第一根手指缓缓没入抽插，温热的内壁让他无心思考更多，“舒服吗？”  
“还可以……再多……我想要老师的——啊！”第二根手指打断了少年的污言秽语，喉咙里窜出呻吟。  
“我的……还要更多……真的没关系吗？”水门附在卡卡西耳边，呼吸间热气薰红了少年的颈。  
卡卡西没有回答他，面色潮红的送来一个吻——什么都不用说了。  
又加了些润滑剂水门才成功送入三根手指，尽管如此小卡卡西还是因为吃痛而有些萎靡，但在一次又一次探索中他渐渐找到某个只要划过、身体就会微微痉挛的地方。  
再也忍不住了，水门抽出手指，扶着自己的东西慢慢没入卡卡西的身体。  
“啊……啊……这是老师的……嗯……”几乎病态的精神上的快感压过被巨物侵犯的痛苦，卡卡西扬起脖子叫出了声。  
水门突然抽出自己，空虚的穴口一张一合继续邀请他，但他此时想看卡卡西的脸。  
未待发出疑问，卡卡西被翻了个身，水门把他的腿放在肩上，扣住他纤细而结实的腰，巨物又一次慢慢填满他的身体。  
“稍微……放松一点……”被肉壁紧紧吸附的柱身难以寸进。  
“但是……太……太舒服了……”让单纯的学生说出这样的话，都是我波风水门的错。  
——不应该再进去了。  
——但是怎么可能忍得住。  
大手一拍卡卡西的臀肉，小穴微微痉挛后放松下来，他终于完完全全占据了卡卡西的身体。  
“啊……”他爱的少年潮红着脸，张着嘴大口呼吸，那双眼睛里现在只有他。  
实在是。  
实在是太舒服了。  
水门发出低吼，在那十四岁少年的小穴中激烈的进出，肉壁缠绕着他，比任何处子都要紧致。  
“啊啊啊好棒——”被激烈撞击的卡卡西摆动着屁股，从前列腺传来的快感麻痹了的盆骨、腰腹，连同摩擦在水门身上的大腿都忍不住痉挛抖动。  
眼泪滑落下来，心脏都被麻痹了。  
来不及伸手抚慰，白浊从他的嫩芽喷薄而出，沾满他和水门的身体。  
他用尽力气伸出双臂，水门从善如流俯下身来，舌头舔过嘴唇上一点点白浊，然后是湿热的吻。  
卡卡西的幼芽已经只能流出透明的前列腺液，快感太过激烈让他几乎脱力，唾液顺着嘴角滑下、舌头无助的摆动，乳头被青年的手拿捏着，而胸前的飞雷神印记被青年印上吻痕。  
二人的交合处已经溢出了白色的泡沫，水门直起身来靠在床头，翻身把卡卡西抱在怀里继续挺动着，少年无力的挂在他的脖子上，又被他有力的手臂握住腰臀上下摆动。  
他低头吻住卡卡西失神的眼睛，而后唇舌交缠，淫糜的唾液声中漏出卡卡西的呻吟。  
“嗯……嗯不……不行了……水门……”会死掉。  
肉壁又一次狠狠的痉挛着，连带着少年整个身体都开始抽搐颤抖。  
水门又一次把他压在身下用力抽插，忘情的感受被紧紧吸附着、死一般的快感。  
不行，要出来。  
“请……请射在里面……”  
“唔哈!!”为什么每一次都要这么诱惑他？  
被夹紧的水门忘记脱身，剧烈的麻痹感窜过腰腹，而后他吻住卡卡西的脖子、在卡卡西的身体里到达天堂。  
分身脱出以后精液顺着腿根流下，床单上大片的水渍说明卡卡西又一次失禁了。  
“水门……”  
不是老师。  
二人剧烈的呼吸还未平复，水门被这个称呼略微唤回神志，感受着少年慢慢梳理他的金发。  
“谢谢你……”  
之后就只剩下呼吸声。

小心结束了善后的水门瘫在床上，灰色的天花板很像黑暗中卡卡西头发的颜色，如果此时有烟的话他应该来一根。  
身边本该熟睡的人突然坐了起来，细小的背影刻满他的痕迹。  
“老师。”  
这个称呼是一把刀。  
“对不起。”  
水门睁大了眼睛，反应过来之前他已经把卡卡西死死抱进怀里。  
“卡卡西。”  
“嗯。”  
“不要道歉……还有，以后只有我们的时候你叫我水门。”  
“……今天是不是被人看到了。”  
“……没关系，什么都不用怕，这一切都可以交给我。”  
“但是一直以来……从那个时候以后，我一直一直一直在给水门添麻烦，一直一直一直不停地依赖你、用我的孤独捆绑你，成为你最大的污点，你最见不得光的情人，你最大的威胁，只要有一个人发现这一切就会毁了你。我明明爱着你但却成为你最重的伤口，爱情根本不应该是这样。所以、所以……所以作为礼物，天亮以后我们——”少年发出低吼，被泪水打湿的手制止了他说出最决绝的话。  
“不要再说了。”少年的肩膀上是大滴的泪水。  
“我爱你，我们谁都没有错。责任、婚姻、师生，这一切比起让你明白我爱你来说，都不重要。这是我的选择，所以不要道歉，错的是我们的过去，不是你。我真真实实的爱着你，想用一切力量让你快乐，这不是什么作为四代目火影或者你的老师的责任，这是波风水门的愿望。我根本没有办法忽视你的痛苦，没有办法看着你的一切被黑暗吞噬，看到你痛苦我也会痛苦，我不想伤害你也不希望你受伤。从开始心痛那一天起我已经有觉悟了，失去一切也要让你继续好好的幸福的活着。  
“不需要结束，这个礼物我不需要，我想和你拥有未来，一切由我——我们一起面对，不论如何都不要结束，请你把我当做你可以信赖的爱人，直到——”  
直到死亡把我们分开。

9  
卡卡西一直以为玖辛奈生产之日就是他和水门结束的日子，直到那个夜晚水门语无伦次的告白填满了他的心脏，宣告他们绝不分开——这就足够了。  
只要还能苟活一日，只要这世上起码有水门在，一切都会有意义的。  
只要自己变得够强大、成为水门的助力，直到可以和水门一起面对所有的困难，守护水门的、还有他们的梦想。  
——这是旗木卡卡西的新的人生。  
他再一次决绝的出现在每一个危险的任务中，在战斗中找回以前那个自己——冷静、自信、强大。  
他的每一天都和从前不一样了，任务开始时一定会收到最炽热的目光，任务报告时一定会被单独留下，回到家时一定会看到他金发的爱人。  
“现在换你来确认我的存在了。”卡卡西这么向水门开着玩笑。

但就如我们所知，所有幸福的日子都被命运一笔一笔在日历上画上叉，所谓的死期——玖辛奈生产之日——早已被确定，无法更改。  
“当你以为幸福触手可及，意外会打破你所有的幻想，给你以最大的绝望。”  
那一刻卡卡西站在被保护者的队列中，胸口的飞雷神印记烫的几乎燃烧，好像那天那个人的温度。  
眼泪毫无预兆的掉下来。  
“我爱你。”

10月10日，九尾之夜，四代目火影以灵魂献祭尸鬼，死神把旗木卡卡西和波风水门永远分开。  
这是命运打上的最后一个叉。

10 番外  
“卡卡西老师……过去的事情，怎么说呢，我……谈不上原谅，但是，就过去吧。我们未来，还有好多事情要做。  
“以后请多关照，六代目火影旗木卡卡西，我的老师。”

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 匆匆完结  
> 拍照的是团藏的部下，设定是极其善于隐藏行踪的，但吃了一斤狗粮……不是，吃了一惊所以气息盖不住了  
> 虽说要写堍哥的stk但是看上去更像从堍哥视角补完这个故事  
> 写到玖辛奈的部分我就一阵纠结，但是没办法略过她，毕竟写的是她老公出轨的故事（超级政治不正确但怎么办呢这个cp好好吃）  
> 四代不虚政敌是因为他老婆玖辛奈毕竟是人柱力，而且他实力强战功高待人处事温和还长得帅  
> 番外是鸣人在四代秽土解除升天的时候说的话，但我写不出他们再相见的样子所以就偷懒了  
> 标题本来的意思也和秽土转生有关，但真的对不住我搞不定了你们懂我意思吧  
> 拙劣的处女作，谢谢各位赏光  
> （我一个沙雕果然不适合讲这种沉重故事）


End file.
